A Swirling Storm
by Hogan'sHeroesRock
Summary: Elizabeth is an ordinary girl. But what happens when she has a not so ordinary day?


Elizabeth thinking:

I walked home from school, bitterly cold. Winter is definitely here. Oh, I'm sorry. Please excuse my lack of manners. My name is Elizabeth Fox, and I live here in Oregon. I am seventeen. Anyways, as I was saying, winter is most definitely here. I have to bundle up seriously now. Why couldn't we have moved to someplace warm, like California, Arizona, New Mexico or someplace warm like that? Ah, forgot again. I'll have to explain. We lived in Idaho, until Dad's job took us here to Oregon. Something to do with switching companies, or something like that.

Well, since you have no clue what I look like, I'll tell you. I have hazel eyes, brown hair, and my typical outfit is a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, longsleeve if it's chilly. I'm tall, skinny and have a long-haired Dachshund and a tabby cat. Ugh. I'm rambling. Sorry! When I am by myself, my thoughts just tend to melt into one another and I find myself rambling. Hah! Now I'm rambling, again.

Perhaps the best thing is for me to tell you this; I have one friend, and her name is Jenny. She lives just down the road from me, and, truth be told, she's the only nice person at my new school. She's smart, witty and has a dog of her own. Yeah, we're both dog lovers. We spend a lot of time together, going over ways to teach our dogs new things. But I don't make friends easy. I kind of stick to myself, and don't talk much. The majority of kids see me as unfriendly or they have so many friends they don't have room for one more.

Another thing is all (or the majority of) teenagers now carry iPhones in their pockets, diving into them as soon as it beeps. I'm not like that. I have a iPhone, yes, but I use it more to take pictures of my dog and cat than I do all this 'texting' and 'instant messaging'. What did teenagers do before smartphones were invented, I have no clue. But Jenny isn't like that. She's like me, calm and in touch with nature. Perhaps that's why fate chose us to meet, for me and my family to move here to Oregon.

Well, I usually walk home with Jenny, but her mom had to pick her up from school to go to a dentist appointment. So here I am, walking home as fast as I can so I can drink a cup of the hot chocolate that Mom always prepares for me in the winter after school.

Not anyone's thoughts ~ Elizabeth hurried home, shivering. She couldn't wait to get toasty warm at home. Suddenly she bumped into someone. She went sprawling forward, just managing to catch herself on a bush next to the sidewalk. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She asked politely. The figure paused before turning around slowly.

"Yes." The snow was coming down harder and faster now, and Elizabeth couldn't see who it was. The voice sounded like it belonged to a teenage boy. She started slowly walking backwards, a bit creeped out. "Are you?" The voice asked.

"Yeah." Elizabeth managed to reply, still walking backwards.

"Wait! Where are you going?" The voice called, sounding as if it was getting closer. Elizabeth chose not to respond, but instead turned around and burst forward in an all-out run. She ran, her chest starting to hurt from breathing in the icy air.

"Can you hear me?" The voice asked.

"Yeah." Elizabeth panted. Why am I answering? She asked herself.

"Can you see me?"

"No, I can't see a thing with all this snow!" Elizabeth shouted, slowing down as she just couldn't take anymore breaths without it feeling like she had a giant prickly icicle in her lungs.

"Now can you see me?" Suddenly a boy with white hair popped in front of her.

"Aaaahhh!" Elizabeth shrieked, her energy renewed by fear and adrenaline.

"That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for."

Elizabteh ignored him and raced onward. "Wait! I need to talk to you!" The boy said.

"Then wait till next month!" Was Elizabeth's spirited reply.

"Why? What's going on next month?" The boy asked.

"That'll be a better time for me and you to talk!" Elizabeth said, not slowing down in the least. She was fit, all those tennis, basketball and soccer lessons had finally paid off. She was thinking, "And by then you'll forget!"

"It isn't nice to just leave someone you practically ran over sitting back there where you ran them over."

Elizabeth yelped, the snowy haired boy in her path. She ran up to him, then dodged around him at the last second.

"What, try to run me over again?" The boy asked. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" Elizabeth countered.

"My name-" the boy said, appearing in her path again, "is Jack. Jack Frost."

She could see him clearly now. He had a wooden staff in his hand, a foot taller than he was. He had ice blue eyes, white hair, and was wearing a navy blue hooded sweatshirt with brown pants that went slightly beyond his knees. Surprisingly, he didn't act cold, despite the way he was dressed and the fact he had no shoes on. Something was definitely wrong with this kid. No shoes? Just a sweatshirt and a pair of pants? No scarf, mittens, hat or gloves? Elizabeth shuddered, thinking, 'I need to get out of here. This kid is crazy!' She took off running, trying to get away from this crazy kid. Suddenly she tripped on a cement slab that had risen higher than the others. She couldn't see it with the layer of snow on the sidewalk! She went sprawling forward, frantically trying to catch herself on something. She closed her eyes as the ground came closer to her face as she fumbled with her arms. Surprisingly, she landed softly.

Elizabeth's thoughts: I landed soft. Wait! Maybe I fell unconscious when I hit the ground, and that's why I don't feel anything!

Elizabeth agreed with herself. Suddenly a voice cut in, "Are you all right?" And Elizabeth groaned. She couldn't be unconscious if she could hear that crazy boy's voice. Cautiously she opened her eyes a crack. Jack was hovering over her, seemingly floating above her.

"Aaahhh! You- You're-" Elizabeth gulped, "floating!"

"So?"

"I'M IN HEAVEN! I DIED WHEN I HIT THE GROUND AND NOW I'M IN HEAVEN!" Elizabeth shouted hysterically.

"Umm, you're not dead. I caught you with some snow." Jack said.

Elizabeth looked under her. Jack was right! She didn't die! "Umm, thanks?" She offered.

"No problem." Jack waved it off.

"Well, I should be getting home now. Bye!" Elizabeth spotted her chance. She sped off towards home.

"Hmmm. Wind, follow her!" Jack cried, springing to the air. His wind carried him high above her. He watched as she went into her home.


End file.
